Bonfire Nights
by Giada Luna
Summary: Sarutobi Konohamaru and Hyūga Hanabi are familiar faces on campus for entirely different reasons; one is the happy-go-lucky President of Konoha House, and the other is the heiress of the oldest and most prestigious clan in Konoha. A threat dojutsu users makes them an unlikely pair. Offshoot of "You Must Believe in Spring."
1. Chapter 1

_When I started 'You Must Believe in Spring,' I hadn't intended to involve Konohamaru and Hanabi. The original story ended up having over 50,000 words of story about these two, and I decided to let it stand on its own. This is an offshoot of You Must Believe in Spring, and ties in directly. This story picks up from Konohamaru's introduction in ch. 4 of YMBIS._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**  
 **Bonfire Nights  
Chapter One**

 ** _._**  
 ** _.  
_.**

* * *

 **Konohamaru**  
 ***The Assignment***

* * *

 **Tuesday, March 24** **th** **8:42 AM KST  
Konoha ANBU base/Training Area 3 **

Sarutobi Konohamaru had a new assignment.

"Kakashi's got the file," Shikamaru said, bored. "Go find him down in their team training area."

"Kakashi?" Konohamaru frowned, packing away his other files. "Why Kakashi?"

"Your protection details overlap."

"What, Kakashi is going to pretend to be a transfer student to KU?" he snickered. "You know the 'non-traditional' kind? No – wait! He's going to be the lazy pervy proff isn't he?"

Shikamaru gave less than half a shrug.

"Kakashi will tell you all the details."

"Yeah, I bet," he zipped up his bag and tossed it over his shoulder. "You been to see Shōgi this week?"

"I've not been by since I got in from the Land of Iron."

"Oh yeah," he said innocently. "That's right. So. How _is_ Temari?"

"Fine. If you want to ask her yourself, I'm sure she'll be by soon."

"Nah. Busting your ass about her isn't the same as hanging around to have her bust my ass. Later, Shikamaru."

He heard the trademark 'troublesome,' as he left the office and hopped a shuttle to the ANBU training areas. Tired of the constant call for repair to the training facilities, Tsunade had a team of ANBU engineers designate and design one training area able to withstand Naruto and Sasuke's attacks; specifically against each other.

Konohamaru walked in just in time to see Naruto climb out of a Naruto-sized crater in the wall.

"Whoa," he breathed, watching the melee of Narutos and Sasukes move like lightning. "What set them off this time?"

Kakashi shrugged airily. "Did Shikamaru give you any details about your assignment?"

He dragged his eyes away from the spectacle ahead of him, wincing when Naruto bounced Sasuke off of the floor before dodging the Uchiha's fireball. "Sort of," he took the file from Kakashi's outstretched hand. "I'm supposed to pick up a bodyguard detail over at Konoha U. Oh, wait, no way," his eyes went wide. "You want me to guard _her_?!"

Kakashi still didn't look at him. "Problem?"

"Oh, no, not at all," Konohamaru grimaced as he flipped through the file. "Just looking after the Hyūga heir, and probably having to sign up for all of the same classes mid semester – none of which are even remotely close to my major, by the way – AND I have to somehow watch over this chick who talks to no one, and always has one of those creepy-white-eyed clansmen of hers hanging around. Should be a frickin' cakewalk."

"Good to hear," Kakashi turned his head to the right to dodge an electrified kunai. "I expect you to make contact with her by tonight, Konohamaru."

"By toni- are you kidding me?" he spat out. "Do you know how many guys try to talk to this girl a day? What's wrong with the standard ANBU-protocol 'watch over the target without introducing myself,' thing?!"

Kakashi slid his eyes over to him. "Chicken?"

"He did study under Naruto," Sai chimed in. "Perhaps in his training he also learned to not have a penis."

Konohamaru's eyebrow twitched as he flexed his jaw, fighting the urge to retort " _I do SO have a penis!"_ or something equally as embarrassing, because Sai irritated people into doing the strangest shit.

"Fine," he spat out between clenched teeth. "I'll report in tonight." With that he exited, cursing under his breath the whole way.

Mentally, though, he was already running the logistics of this assignment. Undoubtedly another female agent would have to be pulled in for some of this, considering there were places his assignment would go that he just wouldn't be able to follow.

" _Moegi would be best_ ," he thought, mentally flipping through possible mission partners. As a former teammate, Moegi worked well with Konohamaru, and they'd tag-teamed on assignments before. He sort of wondered why Moegi wasn't assigned to begin with. Then again, Hanabi had bodyguards, and it was no secret to anyone that she was an elite shinobi – maybe this was something that went beyond just a protection assignment.

"Threat to dōjutsu users," he murmured. An outside, unknown threat. Well, that made it a little more entertaining at least. Babysitting assignments weren't his favorite, and he'd been wanting something with a little more meat. But if he was on Hanabi's duty, then he could bet who was on Hinata's.

He pulled out his phone and punched in the code for a fellow security contact.

" _Hey, kid._ "

"Hey. I hear we might be working together?"

" _Did you talk to Kakashi and Genma?"_

"Kakashi. Just got the file."

 _"Mm. Uzumaki and Uchiha still going strong?_ _"_

"Yeah. I'm betting you have money riding on it?"

" _Naturally. Genma always has a pool going when those two go at it. So. What do you need?"_

"Did Genma say anything about another female on this assignment? I can't exactly follow Hanabi into the restrooms."

" _Why? Forget how to do your sexy-no-jutus?"_

"Nah – made Ebisu get a nosebleed just last week, for old time's sake. But seriously, Tenten – what are my resources?"

" _Genma will give you the details, but Hanabi will still have her normal guards, so you don't have to worry about monitoring her in the bathroom unless you go somewhere her guards aren't. Genma listed Moegi, Udon, and Inari as having clearance for information on this one – since you'll all be on campus."_

"I don't know Hanabi very well," Konohamaru admitted. "You think she'll get along with our gang?"

 _"_ _I think it is your gang's job to get along with her,"_ Tenten said pointedly, " _but yeah – I think she'll surprise you."_

"If you say so," he shrugged. "I defer to you on all things Hyūga."

" _I am kind of an expert,"_ she grinned. " _Now check in with Genma. He was having a meeting with Hiashi today, so it might be a good chance to introduce yourself."_

Konohamaru blinked.

"Hiashi like Hyūga Hiashi? He knows about this assignment?"

" _He knows that you are an intern with the ASF and that you are currently working under Gemna. He has been told that you are being brought on board as an extra set of eyes and a capable addition to the existing team. Neither he nor Genma want Hanabi to know about your assignment."_

"So is this an ANBU thing or an ASF thing?"

" _Both. ANBU is working on the finer points of the threats, so any assigned agents have to have ANBU clearance. Officially, you are being brought on board through the ASF side of things, if you are looking for technicalities. All you really need to know is that you report to Genma."_

"So back to the part where I don't really know Hanabi?"

 _"You were invited for the clan celebration on the 27th, right? Her birthday?"_

"Is that what that is?" he paused to flip through the file. "It didn't really say."

" _I'll go over the finer points of it with you later, but there are two events marking Hanabi's birthday this year._ _This one isn't so bad,"_ he could hear her shrug. " _There are some bells and whistles because she is turning twenty and therefore "of age," but it boils down to_ _a birthday celebration for mostly family and a few select guests._ _The big event is in June, when she is formally instated as the heir."_

Konohamaru's smart watch buzzed against his wrist, and he tapped it to read the message.

"Aaand there's Genma telling me to come by. Guess I'll learn more about this. Kinda weird to not meet Hanabi until her birthday party, though, isn't it? Like – something kind of kindergarten about the whole thing…"

" _You're just worried she won't like you and your cooties."_

"My cooties and I happen to be well liked and accepted anywhere we go," Konohamaru sniffed.

Tenten laughed, " _Good luck, kid,"_ and hung up.

Konohamaru tucked his phone away with an impish grin. Tenten didn't have a clan, so as the rest of the Konoha 11 grew into their clan roles, she'd grown into her position at the armory and working with Genma on security assignments. That's where he'd gotten to know her, and decided she was kind of like a really cool older cousin or sister. Also, she may have once saved him from getting thumped by Temari when he was a kid, and he might technically owe her his life.

But either way, still cool.

Genma, on the other hand, was very often not cool. He liked to stir up shit, and Konohamaru was often the recipient of said shit stirring.

He knocked politely on Genma's office door, and only opened it when invited to do so.

"You sent for me?"

"I did," he said lazily before turning to the other man in the room – none other than Hyūga Hiashi. "This is Sarutobi Konohamaru, the young man I was telling you about. He is one of our most promising interns here at the ASF."

"Unsurprising, given his family," Hiashi noted, his pale eyes inscrutable as he considered Konohamaru. "And do you also have plans to join the Allied Shinobi Force after graduation?" Hiashi inquired.

"Yes," he said politely before grinning, "Like you said - it runs in the family."

"And you attend Konoha University, do you not?"

"Yes, sir."

"And what year are you?"

"I am finishing my third year."

"He is a member of the Konoha House. In fact - " Genma took the senbon out of his mouth, studying it idly, "- Konohamaru is up for the position of president next year." He looked up at the young man, his taunting expression unnoticed by the serious Hyūga."We have high hopes for him. Very high hopes indeed"

"Is that so?" Hiashi raised his eyebrows. "That is quite the accomplishment. Congratulations."

Kohohamaru blushed slightly, making a mental note to have words with Genma. "Thank you, sir."

The Konoha House was ostensibly an honor's society/dormitory with separate dwellings for the outstanding young men and women at Konoha University.

In reality, it doubled as a base for the ANBU members at KU and those that needed special protection, and they were connected to the main base and each other via the underground shuttle system. In practice, the boy's dormitory was much more like a frat house known to have the absolute best parties on campus, especially during Bonfire Nights. The years when Naruto, Kiba, Chōji, and Shikamaru attended were legendary, and Konohamaru had long sought to surpass them. It just wasn't the sort of thing you mentioned to the leader of arguably the most prestigious clan in Konoha - particularly not when you're being considered for the security team for his youngest child and heir.

Hiashi gave a short nod as if deciding something, and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "I would speak with you about a certain matter in which I feel you could assist me," he said. "That is, if you have the time," he added graciously.

Konohamaru looked to Genma – and once he received a nod, turned back.

"I have time, sir."

* * *

 **Hanabi**  
 ***The Introduction***

* * *

 **Tuesday, March 24th 11:15 AM KST  
** **ASF Headquarters**

Hanabi was worried. She was also annoyed.

Not three nights ago, she had been speaking with her sister, worried about her after her flight to Suna. In that amount of time, her sister had come rushing back on life-flight (which she knew must have sent her blood pressure through the roof), helped treat the Kazekage's brother, and been pulled into some highly classified ASF research with Dr. Haruno.

Last night Neji had assured her that Hinata was fine, but that Lady Tsunade had insisted she rest, and put her in a carefully monitored sleep. She'd gotten a text that morning that Hinata was tired, but well.

Having had no progress getting any thing else out of Neji, Hanabi decided for a different approach. Shiranui Genma was the head of security for the ASF, and regularly worked with her father; he would have to know more about what was going on.

Something about everything was not sitting right with her. Of course the ASF had top secret research – but if this had been biological in nature, that could be cross-classified as a terrorist act. Counterterrorism was ANBU's department.

As the heir, Hanabi was aware of ANBU and exempt from recruitment – just as Hinata was. It wouldn't surprise her if Hinata was helping ANBU out (because it wouldn't surprise her if Hinata was helping _anyone_ out), but she had a strong feeling that all of this was far more complicated than she was being told.

"If only I had someone on the inside like Genma is on the inside," she muttered to herself. It was a gamble that Genma would tell her anything, but she could at least give it a shot. It wasn't until she got to the ASF headquarters that she learned her father was meeting with Genma right then.

"Do you want me to call over and tell them you are here?" the receptionist asked kindly.

"No, thank you," Hanabi shook her head politely. "I'll just wait for my father in the reception area."

She decided to try her sister one more time.

" _Why Hanabi,_ " a warm, kind voice came on the line. " _How nice to hear from you!"_

"Master Sarutobi?" she blinked. "I…yes, it is nice to hear you as well. Is my sister there?"

" _She is,"_ and she could picture him nodding his head once.

"May I speak with her?"

" _I am afraid that she has been trapped by the combination of a peaceful garden and hot tea – but she is well, and should be able to call you back in a few hours."_

Hanabi's smile was slow. "You tricked her into falling asleep, didn't you?"

" _Tricked is a strong word."_

"Thank you for looking out for her," Hanabi felt some of the tension slide off of her shoulders.

" _I'll have her call you when she wakes."_

The conversation ended with her sincere thanks, and his assurances that they were unnecessary. Hanabi tucked her phone away with a sense of relief. Master Sarutobi was incredibly fond of her sister – he would make sure that she was well. His ever-present medic Yori would be there as well; Hinata was in good hands.

"At least someone tells me things," she muttered, pocketing her phone.

Hanabi was frustrated.

In several days, she would turn twenty, and be considered "of age" in her clan. She would declare her intent to accept her position as heir on her birthday, and then, presuming she passed her clan's succession rituals, would be formally declared as the next clan head at the summer solstice. She had been training for the position of heir since she was a small child. She'd accompanied her father in the board room and on business trips. She was a master practitioner of the Gentle Fist style, and an extremely accomplished shinobi. In her two years at Konoha University, she'd distinguished herself academically, and was universally recognized as a quick-witted and excellent student with a bright future ahead of her.

However, the uneven balance between freedom, responsibility, and inclusion in her life was beginning to chafe. It rankled Hanabi her to be forced to ferret out important information - like if her sister was alright - as if she were a child that didn't need to know the affairs of the adults. She had only two years left at KU, discounting the remainder of the semester, and she was more than a little tired of not having the freedom to enjoy the experience. It was the one irritation she didn't feel she could confide in anyone. Normally, she'd speak with Hinata, or Neji, but Hinata had taken over as Clan Mother when she was sixteen, and her time at University was spent living at home while managing the clan's affairs.

Neji had been a diligent student, staying on campus occasionally, should it better serve his academic schedule – but he had no life outside of his studies and his assignments. Naturally, as the incipient head of the branch family, he had been a member of ANBU as well, and had those obligations, but he never indicated he had any interest in university life. Had Tokuma not stepped forward to take over the role of ANBU liason after the death of her Uncle, Neji might have skipped University altogether.

" _It is an honor to stand in for Lord Hizashi,"_ he had assured Neji, " _But I will only stay until you are ready to take his place."_

She grimaced, remembering that Tokuma still wasn't back from his mission. She mentally added " _Ask about Tokuma_ " to her "things to get Genma to tell me" list.

A familiar voice broke through her musings and over the general hum of people bustling around the building.

"Hanabi," Kurenai smiled broadly. "I thought that was you."

"Kurenai-sensei," she returned the smile. "How nice to see you. How are my favorite little ninjas?"

"The kids are fine. Shōgi was just asking about you."

"Then I'll have to make a point to come see him," she pulled up her phone and flipped to her calendar. "I'm free later in the week."

"We'd love to see you any time – you know that. Oh," she looked past Hanabi. "Konohamaru! What are you doing here?"

Hanabi tucked her phone away and looked up to the young man striding over to them, with an open, friendly smile.

"Hanabi, I don't know if you remember Konohamaru – Asuma's nephew?"

"I'm your nephew, too, Aunt Kurenai," Konohamaru teased her lightly, nodding to the wedding ring on her finger. "Nice to meet you," he nodded, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder.

"Likewise," the cool, professional mask of the Hyūga slipped back into place automatically.

"I was just going to get some lunch," he turned to his aunt. "Would you like to go?"

"I would," she checked her watch, "but I have an appointment to get to."

"I get it," he shrugged. "Tell the kids I said hey – I'll be by later tonight to drop off some of Shōgi's stuff."

"You spoil him," Kurenai tsked.

"Big Cousin prerogative," he shrugged. "Can't be helped. How about you?" he looked over to Hanabi. "Did you eat?"

"I haven't had lunch," she answered truthfully.

"Care to come along?"

Years of grooming meant that while she appeared to do no more than consider his request, she was reflexively analyzing his offer for every conceivable motivation, as well as weighing the pros and cons of accepting or declining. She found no reason for him to solicit her company, and decided he was merely being polite.

"I wouldn't want to impose," she said with that polite finality that most people would understand meant "No."

It appeared that Konohamaru was not most people.

"It's no imposition," he shrugged. "I'm not polite enough to have asked you if it was."

"That, I fear, is true," Kurenai sighed. "Perhaps if you eat with Hanabi, some of those manners will rub off on you."

"Could be worse," he shrugged again. "I could be Naruto."

"Fair point." She rechecked her watch. "I really must go – take care, you two." She waved, hurrying away.

Konohamaru waited a beat before a slow smile spread across his face, and he slid a look over to Hanabi.

"So," he said, mischief in his bright eyes. "Figure out my angle yet?"

She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Angle?"

"You look like you're trying to figure out my master plan - but honestly, I'm just hungry. You pick where we eat, and if you get sick of my company, just say so, and i'll bugger off."

"Hm," she looked him over. She wasn't particularly hungry, and she definitely wasn't social…. But perhaps she could work this to her advantage. She met his gaze openly. "Your approach is novel, I'll give you that."

"You got nothing to lose," he grinned crookedly. "Meal is on me - even if you tell me to leave. Or you decide to leave. Either way, no harm no foul."

"That _is_ novel," she said dryly.

"So?" he raised his eyebrows. "Where are we going to eat?"

The idea came to Hanabi out of nowhere, and it was so impetuous - so ridiculous - that it begged to come to fruition.

A slow smile tugged at her lips.

"I know just the place."

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Thank you for those who have taken time to read and review - I am sincerely grateful._


	2. Chapter 2

_Did I mention I really love writing KonoHana? They're just too fun._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**  
 **Bonfire Nights  
Chapter Two**

 ** _._**  
 ** _.  
_.**

* * *

 **Hanabi**  
 ***The Interview***

* * *

 **Tuesday, March 24** **th** **1:15 PM KST  
Konoha **

Hanabi looked around the restaurant while sipping on the brightly colored straw of her giant soda, startling herself when she made a giant slurping sound. She blinked twice and stared at the drink in surprise, while Konohamaru jerked his chin to the cup.

"Need a refill?" he asked, already standing.

"I guess?"

He gave a nod and stepped over to the self-serve drink counter, occasionally glancing around. Hanabi pretended to be otherwise engaged, noting that he scanned the room without appearing to do so. Despite being jovial and cheerful through lunch, his eyes had remained intelligent and sharp. He'd purposely positioned himself to be able to see who was coming and going, and had kept an eye on their beverages and the kitchens. He'd nodded to a girl that looked to be their age – she'd arrived about five minutes after they did and sat closer to the restrooms.

" _Backup,"_ Hanabi decided.

He was keeping an eye on her – or at least on their situation.

She was deciding what she thought about this (and if her father had put him up to it) when he returned to their table and handed her the cup. "I gotta say," he settled back into his seat with a quick glance around the room, ( _perimeter check, she thought)_ "of all of the places I thought you might pick, this wasn't one of them."

"You don't like it?"

Konahamaru smiled brightly. "Just the opposite. I love it. What's not to love about crazy decor and a fantastic burger selection? I just wouldn't have put it down as your cup of tea." He kicked his chair out and took a seat.

"You mean it isn't snobby enough."

"Something like that," he laughed lightly. "Or at the very least I would've guessed you'd order a salad. You look waaaay too healthy to tackle a burger that size," he nodded to the remaining half of her massive burger. "But either way, I am totally impressed."

"I've wanted to come here since I was a kid," she admitted. "I was supposed to come here for a birthday thing when I was eleven, but ended up not being able to go. Guess I was just curious."

His eyes took on a mischievous gleam. "So you've never been here before?"

"No, never."

"Mm," he signaled the waiter. "Just out of curiosity, when is your birthday?"

"Friday, actually," she drummed her fingers on the table. "The twenty-seventh." She suddenly narrowed her eyes at him, suspiciously. "Why?"

"So if you are a year behind me at KU, you'll be, what, twenty?"

"Yes," she arched an eyebrow at him. "Again, why?"

The waiter appeared back at their table

"Can I help you, sir?"

"No," he shook his head before smiling slyly, "but you can help the birthday girl."

"Oh!" the waiter turned to her gleefully, "is it your birthday today?"

"Well, actually,-"

"Sure is," Konohamaru shot her a look rife with amusement and let-me-do-the-talking. "AND," he said pointedly, "she's Never. Been. Here."

"You don't say?" the waiter cut his eyes to Hanabi and back, conspiratorially.

"I do. I do say," he shook his head sadly. "Tragic, isn't it?"

"Absolutely."

"Now wait just a second, what is tragic about-"

And that is when it happened.

The waiter jumped up on a chair from a neighboring table, and signaled everyone for their attention. Her confusion bled into something between horror and astonishment as he announced that it was her birthday, and calling for three cheers, while various staff members began to scramble and move to surround them.

Hanabi's instincts kicked in, and she immediately searched out the quickest exit. She pushed back her chair, ready to bolt, but Konohamaru stood behind her with two strong hands firmly on her shoulders. He was damned lucky she didn't act on instinct alone and gentle fist his smirking self through the wall, or maybe he was lucky that all of that caffeine that she never drank was coursing through her system and making her shake slightly.

"Can't leave yet," he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Fun's just starting!"

"Fun?" she hissed in a whisper. "This is an ambush!"

"Trust me," he gave her shoulder a squeeze. "And while you're at it, please refrain from jyukening the snot out of me until this plays out."

"Why are the staff swarming us? Are they chanting? ….Is that a hat?"

"Go with it," was his parting advice before Konohamaru stepped back as one person plopped the hat on to her head, and another thrust a dessert with a sparkler under her nose. Hanabi stared deer-in-the-headlights at Konohamaru who had now joined in singing along lustily to the silly birthday song, and cheering the loudest when they all yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They dispersed amid a smattering of good-natured claps and cheers from the restaurant patrons, returning to their business as if nothing had happened.

"What," she blinked at him, "was that?"

"That," Konohamaru, picked up the two forks, "was my birthday present to eleven-year-old-you. Congratulations," he handed her a spoon. She stated at the offered utensil mistrustfully.

"Wow. Neji makes that face when he isn't sure what to do with me. Is that a Hyūga thing or a cousin thing?"

She glowered at him. "Right now it is a 'give me one good reason I _shouldn't_ jyuken the snot out of you' thing."

"I'm trying to hand you one," he waggled he spoon in front of her. "Besides. We can't have you turning twenty without ever having had a hugely embarrassing birthday moment in public involving a hat and a free dessert. It simply isn't done."

She blinked at him.

"What?" he arched an eyebrow. "You think you were the only kid in Konoha who grew up with 'what is proper' lectures? Believe me – as the only grandchild of the former director of the ASF in Konoha, and son and nephew to distinguished members, and the universally acknowledged brattiest child in all of Konoha, I've heard them all."

Something tugged at her lips.

"And did any of those lectures stick?"

"Some more than others. I'm pretty sure there was a long one about gifts and hospitality, and never, ever turning down cake and ice cream. Especially _birthday_ cake and ice cream. It might be a law."

"It might be," she conceded, eyeing him calculatingly.

"So," he raised his eyebrows to her, flicking his eyes between her and towering dessert – clearly meant to be shared. "You in, or what?"

Hanabi felt the smile in her chest before it ever tugged at her lips. She could keep up her façade for just about forever, but there was something about this Sarutobi boy that inspired a measure of transparency… even if she was convinced he was not being wholly forthcoming about his objectives. Still, she managed to accept the proffered utensil with dignity and gravitas. "I couldn't possibly risk impropriety. Not with such an illustrious local celebrity as the former brattiest child in all of Konoha."

"I might still be the title holder."

"All the more reason to oblige."

"Well then," he held his spoon out to her. "To new adventures?"

She tapped her spoon against his. "To new adventures."

* * *

 **Konohamaru**  
 ***The Invitation***

* * *

 **Tuesday, March 24** **th** **6:45 PM KST  
Konoha **

Konohamaru was having a long day. Early meetings, weird assignments, running into his Aunt and ending up having lunch with his protection assignment, returning to base for some serious training, running research on his latest assignment… it all made for a very tired Konohamaru returning to his dorm room with less than his usual energy. When he opened the door to his suite, the was greeted first by the enticing aroma pizza, and second by his roommate Inari.

"It was my turn to cook," he said nodding to the huge, hot, melty, cheesy goodness on the counter. "Hope you don't mind." At that moment, Konohamaru reaffirmed the guy was the best roommate ever.

"Nice," he breathed, closing the door and kicking off his shoes.

Next to Naruto, Udon and Moegi, Inari was Konohamaru's closet friend. Despite having ANBU combat and taijutsu training, he wasn't a shinobi. The latest in a long line of bridge builders, he was a structural/architectural/civil engineer, and a valuable member of ANBU. His job didn't technically call for espionage or combat, but he had bravely gone places to build where he might be attacked, and his life had been on the line plenty of times. Luckily, his quick wits, broad back, and strong arms were enough to deter most troublemakers – and being friends with Konohamaru meant there was never a shortage of those.

"Something waiting for you on the counter," he said over his shoulder. "It was delivered earlier by someone named Kō? Looked like a Hyūga. What did you do? Talk to the heiress in the halls?" he teased, sitting at the island that separated their small dorm kitchen from the living area and grabbing a big slice of pizza.

Konohamaru picked up the manila envelope and turned it over to undo the clasp on the back. The slight sizzle of chakra at his fingertips told him it had been sealed to be opened by him only.

He pulled out two envelopes and a printed sheet of paper "It's probably the formal invitation to her birthday dinner," he said, scanning the letter. "Oh," his eyebrows raised. "I take it back. It's for the one this week, and for the other one in June."

"In June?" Inari stared at him. "You got invited to that?"

"Letter says I've been added on as an extra for Gramps. That's probably Genma's way of making sure I'm around for the job. What?" he arched an eyebrow at his roommate.

"You don't even know, do you," Inari narrowed his eyes at him. "She's twenty this year, and heir to the oldest, biggest clan in Konoha. That isn't going to be just 'a birthday dinner,' and that's not just a party. That's her seijin-shiki, and it will be a ridiculously huge deal."

"So… what? There'll be party favors? Maybe a goodie bag?"

"I hate you," Inari muttered with no real malice while Konohamaru laughed at him.

"Don't get so bent out of shape," he grabbed a slice of pizza and slapped it onto a paper plate. "I'm assigned to her security detail. Genma told me to tell you so that you didn't blow my cover."

Inari stared at him. "You get all the luck."

"Don't know that any assignment involving the Hyūgas can technically count as lucky." Konohamaru grimaced. "The minutia is pretty insane."

"And in return you get to guard the hottest, most unapproachable girl on campus," Inari snorted. "You realize most guys would kill to be you, right?"

"Most guys haven't met Hiashi."

"Hanabi was in one of my resource managment classes," Inari countered. "She was was unreal; ridiculously smart, calm, collected, and able to shut down stupid people with a single look."

Konohamaru tried not to frown at his roommate's sudden and unexpected enthusiasm for this subject. "She doesn't strike me as your type."

"Did I mention she is beautiful?"

"Rich, too," Konohamaru bit back sarcastically.

"Don't care," Inari shrugged. "I 've saved enough to take care of mom and grandpa; that's all I really care about. So back to me wanting to talk to the smart, beautiful girl for forever. How do we make that happen?"

"She. Is. An. Ah. Sign. Ment." Konohamaru said, emphasizing every syllable of his exasperation.

"Then. Why. Is. It. A. Prob. Lem." Inari mimicked him, punctuating each syllable with a whap to his roomie's head with a rolled up pizza flier. "She isn't _my_ assignment. What would an introduction hurt?"

"No ANBU is supposed to interfere with an assignment," he pointed out. "And that includes you. Ask Udon or Moegi."

"Oh, Moegi already told me about lunch," he sat back and chewed on his pizza, smirking. "She just didn't say who you were assigned to. Is she going to have to shadow the two of you from now on?" he laughed. "And why doesn't taking her to lunch count? Just bring me with you next time." He looked down at the invitation. "At least open those things up. I'm dying of curiosity."

Konohamaru rolled his eyes. "If it will shut you up, fine," he muttered. He tore open the envelope and fished out the first invitation, scanned it, and handed it over to Inari.

"See? Just dinner."

The second invitation was on a much heavier paper, complete with response card.

Inari gave a low whistle. "Pretty swanky stuff. You sure you are up to this kind of classy assignment? Maybe you should have your Aunt Kurenai review all of the etiquette and rules for you, just in case."

"Whatever, man," Konohamaru grabbed another piece of pizza, accidentally knocking the manila envelope to the floor. As he bent to pick it up, a piece of paper fluttered out, and he snatched it before Inari could notice. He deftly took back the invitation and pretended to read it while he read the note instead.

 _Just heard that you will be attending. Maybe the events won't be as painful after all? Just kidding, if you survive the first one, I'll definitely owe you lunch. Perhaps somewhere they don't know it's not your birthday. –Hanabi_.

Konohamaru smirked.

"So what did she say?" Inari asked, his chin in his hand, as he swirled his giant glass of milk the way Kiba might swirl a beer.

"Who?"

Inari just stared at him. "Hanabi. She must've written you something; you're blushing like a little girl."

"I don't blush," Konohamaru objected.

"You blush," Inari nodded emphatically. "Man, after all of that talk about ANBU and assignments?" he prodded his roommate. "You're really something."

Konohamaru looked up at his teasing roommate and took yet another piece of pizza.

"Inari?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

The two friends finished their dinner with no further discussion on the subject, but when Konohamaru saw that Inari had put the invitations on the fridge (Hanabi's note was in his pocket) he knew that they'd only just begun.

* * *

 _Yes, Inari from the first incarnation of YMBIS is back because I love him._


	3. Chapter 3

_Reminder: This runs concurrently with_ **You Must Believe in Spring.** _This is set alongside chapters 7 and 8 of that story._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**  
 **Bonfire Nights  
Chapter Three**

 ** _._**  
 ** _.  
_.**

* * *

 **Neji**  
 ***The Objection***

* * *

 **Wednesday, March 25th 11:15 AM KST  
** **Konoha, ANBU Base**

Neji Hyūga was livid

One minute he was proctoring Sakura's ANBU combat trials, the next the arena was being locked down, and a split second after that, he was displaced to Observation Room 7 with Kakashi and Sai, and the person responsible was standing in his place behind Sakura.

"Uchiha," he seethed, glaring at the man who had yet to be noticed by anyone other than Gaara. Tempted as he was to force his way back into the arena, he knew better than to attempt it as long as the lockdown barrier was in place. He watched the fight with clenched fist and jaw, his keen intellect and sharp eyes following every move. His relief at Uchiha saving Sakura was quickly replaced with ire.

"What is he thinking?" he spat.

"I do not think this was strictly a tactical decision," Sai ventured, following the chaos. "Although you would not have been fast enough to save her as he did, just then."

"I wouldn't have left her side in the first place," Neji snapped. "A lesson you'd thought he would have learned by now."

Sai might have winced, but all conversation stopped. As soon as the summons was gone, and the barrier was lifted, Neji strode to the door.

"Tell him what I said," he flicked a glance to Kakashi before locking eyes with Sai, ice in his glare and words. "Remind him that he isn't needed."

With that, he left the room.

He made it part way to the training arena when he was met with his cousin's teammates.

"Where is Hinata?"

"Master Sarutobi's medic came to get her," Kiba jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "They are going to go help Sakura and Lady Tsunade."

"And Tenten?"

"She must've left the holding area as soon as she knew something was up," Kiba rubbed the back of his neck. "She wasn't in the room with us for the fight. Probably went to Genma or something. We're on our way to help Yamato round up the prisoners – she's supposed to help us."

Neji gave a sharp nod, mentally cursing his teammate as impetuous.

"Then I will head to the infirmary to be there if Hinata needs me. Lee reported to Gai, I take it?"

"Almost immediately," Shino intoned. "Why? That is because,-"

"Ah, Neji – I hoped I'd catch up with you. Sorry to interrupt, Shino," Genma held up a hand, "but I sent Tenten ahead to Ibiki, and I want Neji here to be down there as well to check out some of the mercenaries. You two will be acting as representatives of the Hyūga and Aburame clans, respectively."

Neji could do little more than glower his assent, a fell into step behind Genma.

"So, Genma," Kiba called over Neji's head. "How long would you say that fight was?"

"I'd have to look at the footage for an accurate time. Why?"

"No reason," Kiba shrugged innocently.

Genma turned with a sly grin.

"You have a bet going, don't you?"

Kiba shrugged again.

"I sense Tenten's hand in all of this," Genma reached for his key-card and slipped it into a reader on the wall. "Am I right?"

Kiba's grin was slow and predatory. "You wouldn't be wrong."

"I'll see what I can find out," Genma punched in a code and ushered them into the secured area. "Kotetsu and Izumo will take you back to the others," he motioned to the waiting Chūnin. "I'll catch up with you when I'm done chatting with Ibiki."

The three men nodded and followed after their guides.

"Neji," Kiba bumped his arm and murmured. "What's that place that you guys like? The one with the dumplings?"

"Do you mean Ming's?" Neji frowned, confused by the shift in topic.

"Yeah, that's it," Kiba snapped his fingers. "Ming's! That's Tenten's favorite, isn't it?"

"I suppose," Neji was even more confused. "Why?"

"Because," Kiba grinned. "One of our bets involved dinner."

Their conversation didn't have anywhere else to go, as they were in the detention area. Yūgao was busy signing some papers on a clipboard while another medic stood to the side

Genma nodded to the bodies covered in white sheets.

"Those two didn't make it?"

"One was dead before he got here," Yūgao said, handing the clipboard back to one of Ibiki's Chūnin. "Both were severely injured before arriving."

"Let us know what you find out," Genma said easily. "Any clues could help us bring the rest of Anko's team home."

Yūgao nodded, and she and the other medic left quietly to return to the morgue.

Neji completed his tasks as asked, his eyes seeking out every clock he could find. They were finally brought down to a deep interrogation room, where Tenten stepped out in the hall.

"Ibiki is working," she said grimly. "You don't want to go in there."

"You okay?" Kiba asked with a frown. "You look off balance."

"I'm alright."

Kiba peered at her more closely. "They throw up barriers?"

Neji noticed how Tenten was favoring her arm and did a quick scan with his Byakugan.

"Your chakra looks like you were pulled through a barrier," he said, surprised. "And your chakra flow in your arm is disrupted."

"We had someone get a little rowdy, that's all," she shook her head and took a half-step back, leaving Neji to lower his hand and wonder why she would reject his help before he even offered it.

"Well, the good news is I owe you dinner," Kiba offered. "Bet you could use a drink after today. Ming's?" Kiba raised his eyebrows.

Tenten's grin was slow. "That could work."

Genma appeared down the hall and signaled for Tenten to join him and she lifted one hand in acknowledgement.

"Duty calls." She turned to Neji. "I'll turn my half of the report in to Genma. Make sure you touch base with Yamato." Neji gave a single nod, and she turned to the other two. "Nice job today, Shino," she said much to his surprise. "I'll be tapping you for modifications to that equipment to make that stunt harder to pull."

"I shall help where I can."

Tenten sized up Kiba. "Meet you at Ming's?"

"Six-thirty?"

"If we get out of here?" she shrugged. "Sure."

"Six-thirty it is."

Tenten gave a final smile and strode down the hall to Genma, disappearing around the corner.

Neji frowned before turning on Kiba. "Why did you ask about a barrier?"

"The barriers down here leave a faint scent when crossed; it helps us to track people if we need to."

"But why would she have had to cross a barrier down here?"

"If one of Ibiki's guests got rowdy like she said, they have defensive shields they can throw up and pull one of ours through. Or one of us can cross into it to get someone or something out. Sometimes there are barriers around people being interrogated by Ibiki. If it happened fast and she had to help subdue someone, one of ours might've put up a mini containment barrier; she'd have to cross it to get out."

Neji nodded absently, deciding that it made sense. Yamato appeared moments later to speak with them, and he replied automatically, even as the sense of something not being right tugged at his subconscious. Whether it was the barrier or Tenten meeting Kiba at Ming's, he could not say.

The feeling followed him as he outlined his notes for his morning meeting with his Uncle and Genma. His team and Hinata's would be serving as extra security for both of Hanabi's parties, and he wanted to touch base with them all about the dinner on Friday.

His phone buzzed next to him.

' _Eternal Rival! I cannot reach Tenten. Are you both alright?'_

Neji considered the question. Tenten had, as Kiba observed, seemed 'off,' but she was unconcerned. She had left with Genma, and if she wasn't replying to Lee, she must be busy. If Neji mentioned his concerns, he might worrying Lee unnecessarily, which would irritate her to the nth degree.

With a sigh, he tapped out:

'We are both fine.'

He hadn't even put his phone down before the reply came.

 _'Excellent! I was inspired by the find display of youth today; shall we train tomorrow morning?'_

Neji smiled to himself.

' _I will be there.'_

Neji waited until his phone buzzed at least five more times before reading all of Lee's responses: one affirmative and multiple declarations of youth.

"At least one of my teammates is predictable," he thought, shaking his head.

His phone buzzed one more time.

' _Tell me you didn't agree we would all train with an overly enthusiastic Lee tomorrow morning.'_

It was Tenten.

'Why?' He smirked. 'Planning on a late night?'

' _No - I was planning on not engaging Lee for at least 24 hours. Do you remember the last time he was this excited?'_

Neji paused. The last time they'd trained with Lee when he was this inspired...

' _You're remembering right now, aren't you. Lucky for you I suggested he and Gai do one of their ridiculous celebrations - I am betting 500 laps around city proper on their hands. You're welcome.'_

'Fair enough. Coffee is on me tomorrow.'

She sent back a 'thumbs up,' and he tucked the phone away. "Guess neither of us can afford a long night," he sighed, eyeing his paperwork. He returned to work, ignoring the fraction of his being that was lighter knowing Tenten would never make the mistake of staying out too late before dealing with an overenthusiastic Lee.

* * *

 **Konohamaru  
*The VIP***

* * *

 **12:27 PM KST  
Konoha, ANBU Base**

Konohamaru started the morning excited to see some quality exercises in the training arena. Granted, a large part of that excitement came from knowing Uchiha was going to have to watch his ex be insanely awesome. Dr. Haruno did not disappoint, but even in his wildest dreams, Konohamaru wouldn't have pictured her being the Kazekage's teammate.

Once the arena was released from lockdown, everyone mobilized. He hadn't been directly called into action, so he sent a text to Genma and Tenten.

" _Guessing Security Meeting is postponed?"_

It was Genma that finally messaged back.

 _"Go ahead to the meeting room and relieve the current agent. Wait for further instruction."_

"Relieve current agent?" he mumbled to himself as he tucked his phone away. "What's that supposed to mean?"

It all fell into place when he arrived to find Master Sarutobi sitting placidly and reviewing a file.

"Ah," he looked up with amusement. "Here you are."

"Hey, Gramps," he looked around the room. "Where's Yori?"

"Escorting Lady Huyga back to the infirmary."

"I'm surprised Ebisu isn't here looming over you like a hawk."

"I am not quite as feeble as everyone appears to think," his eyes twinkled merrily. "I managed to relocate undetected. And since there isn't much for us to do until Genma arrives," he pulled out a pipe and set it to the side. "We might as well catch up."

"Well there's one good thing," Konohamaru moved to the side table. "Genma always manages to have food for meetings."

"Yes. The rumor was that he won a bet with someone in catering."

"He has a way of doing that," Konohamaru chuckled. "Winning bets, I mean."

"Genma is excellent at weighing odds and outcomes against one another. He says that being in security so long means he knows people."

"Guess that makes sense," he pulled out a chair and sat next to his Grandfather and put a plate of food between them. "So what did you do to get pulled into this assignment?"

"You mean other than being one of the longest serving members of the ASF and ANBU?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Other than that."

"I am one of the few people who is familiar enough with both the Uchiha and Huyga to be of help – especially when discussing how their dōjutsu can be targeted and protected."

"I remember Lady Hyūga coming to visit you when I was little," Konohamaru plucked out a couple of grapes. "I was usually sent to the other end of the compound, but I remember."

"Yes, she would visit," Master Sarutobi sighed wistfully. "She was a kind woman and a good friend – to both your Grandmother and me. Hinata – the current Lady Hyūga often accompanied her. When she took over as Clan Mother, she made a point to bring me the teas and tobaccos that her mother used to bring."

"Wow," Konohamaru breathed. "So you know Lady Hinata pretty well?"

"I do."

"What about Hanabi?"

"Hanabi," the corners of his mouth tipped with the same mischief that had helped his Grandson make quite a name for himself as a child. "I wondered when that would come up. I've been told you are my 'plus one' for the Hyūga events. Shall I bring my cane and lean on it heavily to help you keep your cover?"

"Only if you use it to trip Ebisu like you did at that dinner two years ago."

"That was purely an accident," he reached for his tea. "However, I should probably fill you in on a few key players of the Hyūga Family – especially Elder Hyūga."

Konohamaru wince. "I might have heard a few things about him."

"I can imagine," he said dryly. "Elder Hyūga doesn't often bother himself with the youth of Konoha – and by that he means anyone younger than his son Hiashi, or not one of his three grandchildren. As my grandson you might pass relatively unnoticed."

"And that is…. good?"

"That is less work for you and everyone trying to maintain your cover. But it will require strategy."

Konohamaru sighed heavily.

"I'm going to have to behave, aren't I?"

His Grandfather's eyes twinkled.

"Only within reason."

"So… if I can sneak you extra dessert without Yori or Lady Tsunade knowing, you'll trip Ebisu and maybe help cover for me."

"Now you are asking the important questions," His grandfather's grin was a mirror for his own. "Let's talk 'Hyūga.'"

* * *

 **Tenten  
*The Dinner***

* * *

 **6:47 pm KST  
Konoha, Ming Flower Restaurant**

"How's the lo mein?" Kiba asked, nodding to Tenten's dinner.

"Great. How is your beef?"

"Really good. I can see why you like this place."

"Best food in Konoha," she grinned. "Want a sesame dumpling? They are my absolute favorite."

Kiba reached out and took a dumpling with his chopsticks and then popped the whole thing into his mouth.

"Vif if rerry gud," he said. At her look of confusion, he hurriedly swallowed his mouthful and tried again. "Sorry. Manners. That was 'This is really good.'"

Tenten pushed her plate toward him. "Have another; I always order extra."

Akamaru crossed to Tenten's side of the table and sat expectantly. Tenten hesitated and looked to Kiba, but at his nod, she was quick put two dumplings on a plate. "There you go, big guy," she smiled, placing the treats in front of Akamaru with a fond pat to his head. He leaned into her before daintily nibbling on the first dumpling. She looked up to Kiba with a big smile. "I know we aren't supposed to spoil your dogs, but Akamaru is pretty amazing."

Akamaru looked up at her and thumped his tail on the floor happily.

"Looks like the feeling is mutual," Kiba reached for his drink. "Akamaru always was a great judge of character."

"Thanks," she said easily. "You aren't so bad yourself."

"Can't say much for my luck betting against you, though," he leaned back in his seat. "How am I going to redeem myself? Perhaps another bet?"

"What did you have in mind?"

After a long pull on his beer, he offered "Pool."

Tenten quirked an eyebrow. "Pool?"

"Yeah," Kiba's smile was sly. "Not tonight - you have training the morning. But beat me at pool tomorrow night, and I'll pay for dinner."

"And if you win?"

"Then you pay for dinner."

"Interesting," she mused. "Why pool?"

"Because I feel like someone paying for my dinner tomorrow night."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself."

"I am," he shrugged. "That place down from Ichiraku's sound good? Say about Six?"

Tenten considered him for a moment before shrugging. "Why not?"

"So, it's a deal?"

"Yeah," she stuck out her hand. "It's a deal."

Kiba shook her hand. "Guess I should say sorry in advance. I hope you won't hate me in the morning."

"I'll take my chances, Inuzuka," she said dryly.

Silently they were both already congratulating themselves on the game's inevitable outcome.

* * *

 **Hanabi  
*The Sisters***

* * *

 **11:24 PM KST  
Konoha, Huyga compound**

Once Hanabi was sure everyone in the Hyūga household was asleep, she slipped out of the main building and took the well-worn path to the family garden.

She needed to talk.

The footpath was brilliant white in the stark moonlight – courtesy of a rare break from the cloud cover that had been draping the Konoha skies. She moved silent as a shadow to her Mother's memorial, tucked into what had been her favorite part of the garden. As she stepped out of her winter boots and into the warmth, (the heated floor most welcome on her heavily socked feet), she mentally thanked her sister for insisting the memorial be designed as an all-weather space.

She approached the family shrine and lit the incense before placing the night blossom she'd plucked on her way.

"Hello, Mother," she smiled wistfully. "I've missed you."

Quietly she knelt on the tatami mats and told her mother about her last few days, and her introduction to Konohamaru, and Hinata's adventures as she knew them to be.

"She came home tonight very tired," Hanabi confided. "I barely saw her before she retired to her room, and I have so many things I want to ask her," she trailed off, recognizing her sister's approaching chakra. "…and here she is."

Hinata offered Hanabi a small, tired smile.

"I thought you might be here," she touched her shoulder before paying her respects to her Mother, laying another bloom next to Hanabi's.

Hanabi waited for her sister to offer her prayers, hiding her frown at her obvious fatigue.

"Long day?" Hanabi asked.

"You could say that," Hinata chuckled. "You?"

"I was having my second to last bratty-chat with Mother. I promised myself I'd leave them behind once I turned of-age. Just the complaining part," she was quick to add. "I'll still come talk to Mother."

Hinata hummed her agreement and wound her fingers into Hanabi's.

"I am glad that you speak with Mother," she said quietly. "But I hope that you will come speak to me as well."

"Of course I will," Hanabi leaned her head on Hinata's shoulder. "Who else would I go to…" she trailed off.

Hinata squeezed her fingers, encouraging her to continue.

"It's just…" she took in a deep breath. "I have people that love me – and you and Neji are everything to me, and I love Kurenai and Kō and Father, but… I don't really have _friends_."

"It's hard, isn't it?" Hinata asked gently. "Stepping outside of all that we are called to do to get to know people as just us."

"Yeah," Hanabi breathed her relief, glad she detected no hurt in her sister's tone. "With as much security that is always around, it is hard to just get to know someone. And Father met with Genma recently, so I am betting that means something is up."

"We do have the Clan events coming up," Hinata offered.

"What are the chances we can cancel the big dinner and just go get pizza?"

Hinata laughed.

"I can try – but I think Grandfather might be an obstacle."

"And he can see through clones," Hanabi groaned, "so no help there. And he does that _pinch_ ," she rubbed her arm where the phantom pain of pinches past still lingered. "You know – the one where he dispels a clone and you feel it for _days?!_ "

"Yes," Hinata agreed ruefully, rubbing her own arm. "He has that technique down to an art."

"Guess we'd better just go through with everything as planned," Hanabi sighed.

"Next week," Hinata smoothed Hanabi's hair. "We'll go get pizza or whatever you want. You and me – or whomever you wish to invite."

Hanabi hugged her sister, and something else skittered across her mind.

"Speaking of invitations," she ventured, "I saw the list. I think Father is up to his matchmaking ploys again."

"Probably," Hinata shrugged. "But he can't do anything without my approval – so we are both safe."

"When did you stop liking Naruto?"

Hinata blinked, confused.

"I don't dislike Naruto."

Hanabi stared at her. "But didn't you used to _really_ like him?" she persisted.

"Oh," Hinata's smile was wry. "That kind of like. Yes, a long time ago," she admitted. "But he never really noticed."

Hanabi kept staring at her. "Was he dead at the time?"

Hinata should have blushed, but she surprised her sister by laughing out loud. Well. It was Hinata, so laughing out quiet. "It was a long time ago, " she smiled. "I think I'm relieved he didn't. It makes life less awkward."

"And what about now?" Hanabi asked, taking her sister's hand and meeting her gaze seriously. "Is there anyone that would make your heart happy?"

Hinata put her hand over her sister's. "Now I am focused on the people that I will always love, and my work. Sixteen was such a long time ago, Hanabi," she squeezed her hand. "But there is something that will never change."

Hanabi looked to her expectantly.

"I will always be here for you," Hinata leaned her forehead against her sister's. "And not because you are The Heir and I am Clan Mother and there is Duty; I'll always be here because you are my sister and I love you. I am so proud of you and everything you are. You are smart and clever – and they are not the same thing – and strong and beautiful," she smoothed a piece of hair from her sister's face. "Mother would be proud."

The sisters hugged tightly and Hanabi pretended that the moisture beaded on her lashes was melted snow.

Hinata tucked her sister into her side, and they were quiet a moment before Hanabi cleared her throat and ventured:

"I might… It's too early to tell, but…I might have _one_ friend."

Hinata smiled into her hair.

"Tell me about them."

And so, she did.

The next morning would come far too early, but neither seemed to mind. Some things were just more important than others – and both Hinata and Hanabi considered her sister (and her brother) to be above anything or anyone else.

* * *

 _I love the Hyūga sisters._

 _This is a continuation of YMBiS, and returning readers will recognize some of the material from the original story, especially in the upcoming chapters. Unlike the other side arcs, this will run concurrently with the main story for a longer period of time... mostly because I love Konohamaru and his friends. Especially Inari. Special thanks to Aurora Lynne for re-sparking that KonoHana interest, and for sticking with my crazy stories!_

 _With so many thanks, friends_

 _-Giada_


End file.
